La magia de la Luna
by MoeChinn
Summary: Cuando el poder de Sombra se hace demasiado fuerte, la Luna crea a los Guardianes para poder mantenerlo a raya. Ese sería el final del Rey de las Pesadillas de no ser por una pequeña princesa que tiene miedo hasta de su propia sombra.
1. Prólogo

Holiwis~

He aquí la primera historia que publico en FanFiction w ¡Espero no haber incumplido alguna norma hahaha! .Uu

Antes de empezar a leer, me gustaría comentar que por lo que he visto hay muuuuchos FF sobre esta película y sobre esta pareja, así que antes de nada decir que si alguno de los que leéis esta historia (si la lee alguien) tenéis también un FF sobre esta pareja y hay similitudes, no me acuséis de plagio, por favor. Lo que yo escribo aquí surge de mi mente.

¡Gracias por adelantado!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Ahh~ La dulce noche~ El momento más bello del día. Al menos para mí.

A estas horas todos los niños deberían estar durmiendo, pero siempre hay un rebelde que no lo hace. Lo cierto es que debo agradecerle ese acto inconformista pues así puedo llevar a cabo mi poder y asustarle como castigo por su insolencia.

Ahh~ Es maravilloso el terror que vislumbro en sus ojos cuando ve esa pequeña sombra que se acerca peligrosamente a él, haciendo que se esconda bajo las mantas. "Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" ¿No es cierto? Pues no, es una vil mentira. Aunque no me vea, siento que su temor está ahí. Los niños y su inocencia… Basta con cambiar un poco las sombras para que éstas adopten una forma aterradora y conseguir así que los menores alegren mis grises oídos con sus llantos y sus gritos al asustarse.

Definitivamente, adoro la noche. Todo es negro y lúgubre y tétrico y bello. Hasta la mas bella flor puede aportar una sombra terrorífica si yo estoy ahí para modificarla. Todo es tan hermoso… Pero lo sería aún más… De no ser por ella.

La Luna.

La insolente Luna que aporta luz en mi bella noche, vigilando el sueño de los niños para que yo no me apodere de ellos y los convierta en pesadillas. Ahí está de nuevo, todas las noches igual. Sale por el horizonte y se queda parada en el firmamento. Mirándome. Observándome. Vigilándome. Impidiendo que siembre el terror en todo el mundo. Siempre tan altiva, tan distante. Tan insolente… La odio. No puedo escapar de ella, me persigue, la única forma de esconderme de su vista es volver a mi gruta en el fondo de la tierra. ¡Y me niego! Soy poderoso. Muy poderoso. Todo el mundo me teme, sobretodo los niños. Verme recluido a esconderme en una gruta como una vulgar rata es humillante. Además, el mundo es muy grande, y la Luna necesita descansar. No es lo suficiente poderosa para pararme. No puede hacerme nada.

"Que es lo que harás, Luna?"

Como siempre no obtengo respuesta.

Nunca me responde. Me ignora, como si fuera insignificante. A pesar de ser el ente más poderoso del mundo ella me trata como un asqueroso insecto, menospreciándome e ignorándome.

Le doy la espalda a la Luna pero entonces veo ante mi como la luz de la noche empieza a ondularse como si fuera vapor, y forma una línea que atraviesa el cielo. No, espera. No es una línea… Son más. Son… ¿cuatro? ¿Qué es esto? Vuelvo a darme media vuelta y le planto cara a la luna.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué pretendes?"

Silencio.

Ese horrible silencio que tanto me enfurece.

Con hastío vuelvo a darle la espalda y observo esa luz que pasea por el cielo, ondulándose perezosamente, obteniendo varias tonalidades de distintos colores que se difuminan entre ellos creando nuevos colores.

"Magia" pienso. "_Su_ magia"

* * *

Y fin del epílogo. ¿Ha sido cortito, verdad u?

No sé cuán larga será la historia pero intentaré actualizarla cuando pueda :3

¡Gracias a todos los que os habéis parado a leer!


	2. Chapter 2: Jack Frost

**Jack Escarcha**

Oscuridad.

Eso es lo primero que recuerdo.

Estaba oscuro, hacía frío… Y tenía miedo.

Pero entonces, entonces vi la Luna. ¡Era enorme y brillaba un montón! Parecía… que ahuyentaba la oscuridad y cuando la oscuridad se fue, dejé de tener miedo.

Me sentía como un muñeco que la Luna observaba con atención, allí, levitando en un sitio del que no me acuerdo. Era como si estuviera contemplando cada parte de mí, de mi ser, pero no sabía por qué. Finalmente y con delicadeza, mis pies descalzos tocaron la fría superficie del lago helado. Qué hacía yo ahí y cuál era mi misión es algo que nunca he sabido… Y a veces me pregunto si algún día lo sabré. Di un paso al frente pero mi pie resbaló sobre el pulido hielo y me sorprendí al notar que el frío del lugar no me era molesto, es más, casi me resultaba agradable… Creo.

Volví a dar unos pasos, esta vez con más cuidado, observando el paisaje invernal a mí alrededor. La luz de la luna hacía que el blanco de la nieve que cubría todo aquello que mi vista pudiera alcanzar brillase, resaltando las formas de la vegetación que recubría y dándole un aspecto bello y mágico a todo el lugar. Seguí observando mí alrededor mientras caminaba hasta que la punta de mi pie derecho rozó con un gran palo. Extrañamente, la zona que acababa de tocar se volvió blanca, como si de repente la hubiera cubierto una capa de hielo. Me agaché y cogí aquel palo (que bien podría usarse de bastón o cayado debido a su longitud) y en cuanto lo toqué, toda la madera se cubrió con una capa de hielo. Asustado, lo solté, y al tocar el extremo el hielo del lado, aparecieron sobre el agua congelada unos gravados florales. ¡Impresionante! ¿A que sí? ¡Era un cayado mágico! ¡Y yo lo había encontrado! ¡Era mi cayado mágico! Volví a tomar aquel mágico utensilio y me acerqué (intentando no resbalar y caerme) a unos árboles que había a la orilla del lago. Y efectivamente, al igual que había pasado en el lago, cuando toqué con el cayado el tronco de uno de los árboles, de nuevo el gravado floral comenzó a cubrirlo todo como una capa de hielo. Toqué el otro árbol y de nuevo ocurrió lo mismo, una capa de hielo comenzó a cubrirlo trazando hermosos dibujos por todo su tronco. Sin poder evitarlo, comente a reírme por la alegría que me daba ser capaz de obrar tales cosas. ¿A quién no le gustaría poseer un cayado mágico con el que helar todo lo que tocas? Era como el cuento del Rey Midas, pero más divertido.

Entusiasmado por mi descubrimiento, comencé a correr por el lago, resbalando de vez en cuando y arrastrando el extremo del bastón para poder ir trazando los dibujos sobre el hielo. ¡Aquello era divertidísimo! Y lo más sorprendente fue cuando estuve a punto de caerme, pero del hielo surgió una ráfaga de aire que me elevó sobre el lago y me permitió ver lo que acababa de hacer. Todo el hielo que yo había creado se iluminó con una luz propia, confirmando lo que yo había comenzado a imaginarme; aquel hielo era mágico. Cuando el viento paró, me encontré en un pequeño y fugaz problema. Estuve suspendido en el aire durante una milésima de segundo antes de caer de nuevo gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad. Rompí algunas ramas de los árboles, las más débiles, y me choqué con las más gruesas que por desgracia no pararon mi caída hasta que, milagrosamente, conseguí abrazarme a una y ponerme a salvo de chocar contra el suelo. Fue entonces cuando, desde donde me encontraba, pude ver a lo lejos una luz. Bueno, en realidad eran unas cuantas luces que pertenecían a casas esparcidas por el paisaje y que poco a poco se iban juntando alrededor de un gran palacio, al lado del mar.

Usando el viento (o intentándolo, porque no dominaba eso de volar) conseguí llegar a las primeras casas, las que estaban más lejos de castillo. Me caí de bruces en el camino y mi capa me tapó la visión durante todo el rato en el que estuvo sobre mi cabeza como si fuera una capucha. Cuando por fin conseguí ver donde me encontraba, saludé con naturalidad a una joven dama que pasó a mi lado.

-¡Hola!- le dije a un hombre que se cruzó en mi camino. -¡Hola!- le dije a otro que pasó junto a mí. Pero ninguno me respondía. Debían ir demasiado enfrascados en sus asuntos y no me oyeron. En fin, son adultos, son unos aburridos. Intenté empezar una conversación con una mujer que estaba sentada enfrente de su casa, hablando tranquilamente con un hombre, pero nada, de nuevo no me hacían caso. Escuché los ladridos de un perro que pasó corriendo a mi lado y sonreí aliviado al ver a un niño corriendo hacia el animal para pillarlo. Al menos los niños si me harían caso.

-Oh, perdona. ¿Puedes decirme dónde estoy?- pregunté mientras me agachaba para quedarme a su altura. Pero el niño no me hizo caso y siguió corriendo. Ni siquiera me miró, siguió adelanta persiguiendo al perro y pasando a través de mí. Literalmente. Fue una sensación extraña. Como si me quedara sin aliento durante el momento en el que mi cuerpo estuvo siendo atravesado por el pequeño. Es…. Es difícil de explicar. Me di media vuelta asustado para ver al niño desaparecer tras una casa y de nuevo sentí ese paro respiratorio, y otra vez, y otra vez. Fui dando pasos atrás, cada vez más asustado y confundido y viendo como las personas pasaban a través de mí. Porque yo podía verlas a ellas, pero ellas a mí no. Era como… si fuera un fantasma.

Me alejé caminado de aquel lugar, de las casas, de las personas. ¿Si no podían verme para qué iba a quedarme cerca de ellas? Caminé lejos, helando todo aquello que tocaba, sin entender nada. ¿Por qué no me veían? ¿Por qué no me oían? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me estaba pasando a mí? ¿Quién era yo? Un momento, eso sí lo sabía. Mi nombre es Jack Escarcha. ¿Que cómo lo sé? Me lo dijo la Luna en el momento en el que estuve levitando ante ella. Pero eso fue lo único que me dijo.

Cuando ya estuve lo suficiente lejos de la población, me senté en el suelo abatido por todo lo que acababa de pasarme y miré a la Luna esperando que me dijese algo más. Pero nada. No dijo nada, no habló. El silencio de la Luna era acompañado por el silencio de la noche, por el silencio del bosque. Un silencio general que me ponía de mal humor. Era como si el mundo entero me hubiera dado la espalda. Pero de pronto, oí algo, un ruido, algo se deslizaba hacia mí. Me levanté y me asomé entre los árboles para encontrarme con un camino. ¡Era increíble! Había intentado aislarme de aquel pueblo y resulta que me había parado al lado de un camino por el que alguien se acercaba. Para mi sorpresa, lo que se acercaba a mí era un niño subido a un trineo que tiraba un pequeño reno. Y para ser sincero, a pesar de todo lo que acababa de pasarme, esa imagen me pareció de lo más raro. Pero eso no fue todo. De nuevo, volví a oír un ruido. Este era más fuerte, más rítmico, y se acercaba a más velocidad. Eran caballos. Dos para ser exactos, y cruzaron el camino huyendo de la ciudad y adentrándose en el bosque. Y por si no había visto ya suficientes cosas extrañas, uno de los caballos dejaba un rastro brillante y blanco.

-Hielo.- dijimos a la vez aquel pequeño niño rubio y yo. Y ambos, movidos por la curiosidad, perseguimos a la pareja que cabalgaba hacia lo más profundo del bosque.

* * *

/ ¡Primer capítulo! Que ilusión me hace publicarlo w

¡Gracias por el buen recibimiento que tuvo mi FF! Y a todas esas personas que lo han añadido a favoritos y que lo han seguido a pesar de tener sólo el prólogo ¡muchísimas gracias! Sois amor

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
